Uncontrolled weed growth continues to be a problem in our environment. In growing crops, uncontrolled weed growth normally results in lower crop yield and reduced crop quality inasmuch as weeds compete with crops for light, water and soil nutrients. Herbicides have been developed to control weed growth. However, many herbicides injure adjacent useful plants at herbicide application rates necessary to control weed growth. Further, many non-selective herbicides have environmental problems.
Plath et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,749 discloses certain substituted pyrazole ether derivatives including pyrazole phenyl ethers as having herbicidal activity. However, there still is a need in the art for a class of active, broad-spectrum herbicides.